The instant invention relates generally to automotive headlights and more specifically it relates to an auxiliary adjustable headlight assembly for a motor vehicle, which provides a mechanism which regulates the position of the auxiliary headlights, so that the driver can see the exact path of travel of the motor vehicle.
There are available various conventional automotive headlights which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed